


Black Cat

by Bittersweet



Series: October Prompts [18]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Animal Transformation, Boston Bruins, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Tuukka changes into a black cat.





	Black Cat

“Come on Tuukka,” Pastrnak crooned stretched out on the floor and staring underneath one of the Zambonis. “It’s okay, no one’s going to hurt you.” He reached his hand underneath the Zamboni and jerked it back quickly at the angry hiss that followed his movement.

“He’ll come out when he’s ready Pasta,” Bergeron said. “Just give him his space.”

Pastrnak looked up worriedly. “But what if he gets hurt?” 

“Why don’t we just get someone to move the Zamboni?” Krug asked.

“He could get squished!” Pastrnak objected pushing himself onto his knees and sitting back

“Hope he appreciates the concern,” Marchand scoffed, his hand still bearing the bite marks from the cat. “Your suit is a write off.”

Pastrnak glanced down at the streaks left on his suit from dirty water and what looked like oil and shrugged. “It’s only a suit.”

“We’d better be getting to the locker room,” Krug said glancing at his watch.

“You guys go ahead; I’ll be along in a while.” Pastrnak ignored the look his teammates exchanged.

“We’ll tell the coach what happened.” Bergeron tapped Pastrnak’s shoulder before leaving with the others.

Pastrnak sighed and stretched his legs out in front of him, his back against the wall so he could keep an eye on the Zamboni. He probably shouldn’t have brought Tuukka to the rink but he had gotten so agitated about being left at the apartment and he had hoped that the company would help Tuukka calm down and shift back. But the second they had walked into the arena things had gone from bad to worse, what Marchand had been thinking trying to pet the cat Pastrnak would never know, and now he had lost their goalie. He jumped as something brushed against his hand and realized he had been too caught up in his thoughts to notice the sleek black cat come out from under the Zamboni. “Some caretaker I am huh?” Pastrnak said as Tuukka rubbed his head against his hand.

The cat looked up at him making a grumbling sound as he stepped onto Pastrnak’s out stretched legs, before curling up and purring loudly.

Pastrnak stared down at the cat in shock then hesitantly lifted his hand to stroke the sleek black fur. The purring continued and Pastrnak smiled. They should be heading to practice but he was content to sit here for a while, the rest of the team didn’t need to know how soon Tuukka had come out of hiding.


End file.
